The Champion of Olde
by DeltaWing13
Summary: He made the right choice. Handing the dagger to Luke, he thought that'd be it. Unfortunately, he made it too late. His tale continues, as neither choice of the prophecy occurs. This is the third choice, one that broke the boundaries of the world, the laws of time. Watch as Percy Jackson rewrites the myths. Percy x Artemis. Act 1 Complete. Up for Adoption.
1. The Arrival

**AN: Hello, I decided to do a time-travel fanfic again. However, this one is based on a BOOK! Yeah, books are** _ **so**_ **much easier to understand… Welp, I'll be killing off a heckload of ancient myths, ya? Shipping is already decided.**

 **Oh yeah, sorry if this is bad; it's my 4th story, and my first one based on a book.**

 **The first few chapters may be confusing, but… just wait for it… It'll be a lot more elaborate than my other stories.**

..

A golden haired woman scampered across the field of similarly-colored wheat. Her head snapping back and forth, she never stopped moving even as she patted her swollen midsection.

"Damn you, Zeus… Why did this have to happen?" she hissed, muttering threats towards the God of the Heavens. However, her lips could not help but rise slightly when she felt a kick from her stomach. "Hush, little ones. Everything will be fine."

Looking towards the night sky, she decided it was acceptable to take a break. Panting, she observed the constellations, her old friends since several millennia ago.

An unfamiliar twinkle drew her eye, and she observed the streak of light, tracing to a location to the North.

'Is this a premonition from the Gods?' she thought dryly. Shrugging, she wryly thought aloud, "Well, look how that turned out last time. Guess my next direction is South…"

She rose to her feet, dusting her tunic off, and turned to the aforementioned direction. However, instead of taking off running, she froze in horror. Hisses, that of a snake's, yet abnormally loud, came out of the woods behind her.

Another woman with brown hair stood behind a giant snake, stroking it. "Leto dear, you really shouldn't run so much. The children are going to get injured," she drawled, the snake hissing as if in agreement.

Leto glared back at the woman. "Huh, who'd have thought you cared Hera. Thanks, but no thanks," she spat, before dashing away.

"Python, after her," Hera ordered, before returning to Olympus in a flash of golden light.

Hissing, the snake slithered across the field, quickly gaining on the pregnant woman.

Rearing back it's head, jaws open wide, the Python lunged at the fleeing figure's exposed back…

Suddenly, he jerked his extended head backwards, as an orb of pure white appeared, floating between the two.

Ignoring the temptation of curiosity, Leto kept on running, while the monster chasing her stopped, prodding the orb with its tail. In response, the orb enlarged almost instantly, and black cracks could be seen along the surface.

At the same time, a ridiculous surge of chaotic power came from the north, sweeping Leto onto the ground while the Python was pushed closer to the orb.

With no sound, the ball of white imploded, instantly destroying the monster pressed up against it.

In a shockwave of pure energy, the trees around the field were sliced cleanly in half, for as far as the eye can see.

Leto stood up, shocked. Now thankful for the prior energy that pushed her to the ground, thus allowing her to avoid the damage.

Preparing to take off once more, she tensed. There was still a presence within the dust, though miniscule.

However, she froze once more. This time, for there was a wailng sound she had heard before. After all, she had visited other mothers when she learned of her pregnancy. Before Hera started chasing her down, at least.

It was a baby.

..

Elsewhere, in the North, another Titan had its fair share of troubles. From the crater of the 'shooting star' earlier, traces of smoke still wisping, a voice can be heard.

"Damn mortal…"

A clawed hand gripped the edge, as the owner of said hand recalled what had happened.

..

 _Flashback_

..

Percy raised his hand, preparing to strike Luke with the knife, looking over to the side. Grover was holding Annabeth, shielding her from possible danger. Looking back at Luke, he hesitated.

"Please… No time…" the boy croaked, extending his open hand.

Jerkily, the young hero returned the knife to its owner, who accepted it gratefully.

Grover bleated nervously, "Percy? Are you… um…"

Smiling sadly, the blonde unclasped his armour, and prepared to strike his one weakness. In one fluid motion, the blade dove for the kill.

Yet, it froze. A mere second before it hit, it stopped, and the son of Hermes looked up. With golden eyes.

Percy cursed, and told Grover to get Annabeth out of the throne room. Whipping out Anaklusmos, he entered a battle stance as the Lord of Time rose to his feet.

Kronos knew that, despite no one could tell, he was tired. Flaunting his powers, and the taxing fight with the damn hero, had drained his strength. Thus, he had to chose his last resort.

Striking the floor, he laughed as the two battlers fell down, similarly to Ethan Nakamura.

As Percy tried to acclimate to the sudden drop, Kronos gathered the remains of his godly power.

The two were enveloped in a bright white light, and disappeared.

..

 _Flashback End_

..

"Damn… Changing the hero back to a child and wiping his memories took too much out of me… Well, at least I can stay out of the radar of my foolish children, for now…"

With that, the Lord of time materialized a cloak, and began walking North.

..

Despite her best efforts, Leto could not help herself as she carefully made her way back to the site of the explosion. She saw her assumption was correct, as a one-year-old boy was sitting there, strangely silent after his initial cry.

There was the smoldering ashes of the Python behind him, which led Leto to believe Hera was not involved with the boy. The Python was too precious a pawn for her to destroy it without reason.

Cradling the boy, she smiled briefly as he giggled and grasped her finger. Snapping back to attention, she looked around, before dashing to the woods and hiding.

Not a moment too soon, Hera reappeared in a golden flash. When she saw the Python, or what was left of it, she growled in rage. Looking around, but not seeing Leto, she cursed under her breath, before leaving in another flash.

Leto breathed out, releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding, as she looked back at the child. She could not take care of it, that she knew. However, maybe someone else could…

..

 **Yea, it's done! So, the pairing is Percy x Artemis, Percy really did lose his memories. And yes, he's an immortal now. Or, will be.**

 **As for Percy's pseudo mother, I'll leave that to your imagination.**


	2. As It Comes Apart

**AN: Ya… So, his pseudo-mom's not who one would normally expect. But, it fit my thoughts eerily well. So, here goes nothing!**

 **And if anyone guessed that the reason I'm not letting Percy be raised by Leto since he's gonna have a relationship with Artemis later, they're correct.**

..

There are various ways to summon gods, though they are not common knowledge. As a matter of fact, only immortals know of it, generally detrimental it's usefulness.

However, this was life-saving for Leto, as she arrived at another wheat field, this one untouched.

Brushing the ground softly, she smiled slightly. Unwrapping the bundled child from her back, she settled the sleeping form on the ground, before flexing her fingers.

The golden-haired titan took a deep breathe, before starting the ritual.

Though her power was miniscule, it was still enough to alter the breeze, making the wheat flatten temporarily in a triangle.

Delta, capital d. A backwards 3, lowercase e. A line, partially split in half from the top, lowercase m. Another lowercase e. A flat cross, lowercase t. The third lowercase e. The last one, a slant perpendicular to another slant, twice as long. Lowercase r.

Smiling, she slumped to her feet, running out of her already-exhausted energy.

She looked up as a swirl of golden wheat gathered up, solidifying into a human shape. It changed color, the one exception being the hair.

"Demeter…" she breathed, which made said goddess look at her coldly.

"Leto," she said in a flat tone, though her face showed her displeasure. "Why did you summon me? If it's for your plight against Hera, I wish for no part of it. You got into it yourself, dig yourself out."

The mother-to-be shook her head as she rose, dusting herself off. "It's not that. While I was running, I found a child. He's... special," she answered vaguely, hesitating before she continued. "I know you recently lost yo-"

A surge of magical power threw her off her feet, cutting her off.

Demeter, eyes shadowed by her hair, hissed, "Do. Not. Mention. Persephone. Damn Zeus, and damn Hades to Tartarus."

Silently agreeing, Leto got to her feet. "I apologize, Lady Demeter. As for my request, may you please look after the child? Do not worry, he is not mine, and I will take care of him whenever you wish. I simply cannot take in an innocent child while Hera's wrath is upon me."

Demeter nodded, acknowledging the stupidity it would take to take such a course of action. Stupidity, or rashness, and Leto had neither.

'…I wonder how Persephone will react when she comes back…' she thought absentmindedly, before coming back to the situation at hand. Clearing her throat, she answered, "Very well. I will take care of him, for now."

With a hint of warmth in her eyes, a small smile on her face, she picked up the bundle, before nodding farewell to Leto and disappearing in a swirl of wheat.

Leto sighed in relief, before picking herself up and turning to the South.

..

The Queen of the Olympians stormed through the pure-white marble palace, swatting away the druids that tried to ask what was wrong, servicing her and whatnot.

"Zeus!" she called out angrily, and crossed her arms as he appeared in a flash of golden lightning.

Gulping, he figured it had something to do with the last… _incident_. "Y-yes, dear?"

"What did you do?!"

Zeus blinked. It _wasn't_ about that? "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you're talking about..."

The goddess glared at her husband, scowling, until she realized… he wasn't lying. But if he didn't kill her Python, who did? Not Leto, that's for sure.

"Come with me," she demanded, grabbing his arm as they disappeared in a flash of light.

..

Persephone was bidding her captor/husband farewell, as it was her time to leave the Underworld, and rejoin her mother.

"Persephone, _must_ you go? Zeus said the amount of time you can spend above-world is the limit, not necessarily the requirement," pleaded Hades, his hands clasped together.

Growling, she walked quickly back to the Lord of the Underworld. His face brightening, he gained hope as she drew near.

Kicking him in the shins, she yelled, "And who's fault is it that I have to spend half the year here, dammit?"

Face drooping, he dropped to one knee as both a sign of repentance and to rub his aching lower leg.

Fuming, the young goddess- only 17 or so- stomped back to the rickety boat.

"Are we leaving now, milady?" Charon droned in monotone, his eyes sagging along with his entire form, leaning heavily on an oar.

"Yes, we are. But first, this needs decoration!" Persephone snapped her fingers, and the wood became fresh and straightened, flowers and vines crawling along the sides and blooming instantly.

Nodding in approval, she climbed aboard, and the ship set off, the colors preposterously in contrast with the dull colours of the river of damnation.

Hades looked on sadly, until he sensed another presence in the room.

"What is it, Alecto?"

The crow-like demon kneeled, it's head lowered as it barked out, "My liege, reports from Elysium are… unusual. The waters of the river of damnation have suddenly risen, but are receding slowly."

The man paused, thinking. "That… has never happened before… Go commune with Thanatos as to what is going on."

"As you command, my liege."

..

A titan groaned as he shifted the enormous weight on his aching shoulders. Sensing a familiar, yet at the same time unfamiliar power, he looked around. A man, dressed in a cloak, appeared before him, and he realized two things;

The first was that the reason he hadn't noticed the power until recently, and why it was unfamiliar, was because it was miniscule.

The second, was that this man was his uncle.

"K-Kronos?! What are you doing here?!"

Only a faint smile could be seen within the cloak, as a deep, throaty chuckle shook the hillside.

"Why, dear nephew, I'm here to save you!"

..

 **Well, this has been an excellent braindump. This is just because of a second brainwave, don't expect updates this quickly.**

 **Next chapter's Demeter, Persephone, and baby Percy! What's his name gonna be, I wonder?**


	3. The Three

**AN: Yay! I always imagined what'd it be like, medieval childhood times! But first, some serious business…**

..

A flash of gold, and the King and Queen of Olympus were in what used to be a wheat field, the ashes of the Python still behind them.

Hera turned to her husband, hands on her hips. "This," she said, indicating to the scene behind her, "Was it your doing?"

Zeus shook his head, with widened eyes. As far as he knew, no gods apart from the Olympians had such enormous power, and they were all accounted for, apart from Hera. Should he re-check the bindings on the Titans again?

His wife observed his reaction, nodding in approval. Zeus wasn't all that bright, he wouldn't be able to fake this.

"Hera, we're going back to Olympus. Have the minor gods check the bindings of the Titans, I'll assemble the Olympians. We're going to have a talk with the Fates." Zeus said, his voice devoid of any emotion, his tone completely serious.

Hera nodded, not questioning the sudden change in his usually aloof behaviour. Hesitating, she asked one thing on her mind. "Hades, as well?"

Giving a brief, yet reluctant nod, the Lord of Lightning disappeared in a flash.

..

Demeter smiled warmly as she rocked the cradle. The goddess was in a small, humble cottage next to a large field.

Though the child had been strangely quiet, he had smiled widely, and grabbed whatever was within his reach. After a ridiculous amount of effort, she had finally coaxed him to sleep, his green eyes that reminded her of the ocean closed at last.

Her head snapped to the door, as her daughter, her beautiful daughter, came in the door, her face lit up like the sun.

Motioning to the cradle and putting a finger to her lips, Demeter waited until Persephone mouthed a small 'o'. Getting out of her chair, the mother and daughter embraced, before Persephone whispered, "Who is it?"

"Leto asked me to look after him, she found him while on the run from Hera," she explained, pausing slightly before continuing. "He's your new brother."

Immediately, the girl's eyes lit up in excitement and curiosity. Ignoring her mother's protests and looked into the cradle, picking up the child within.

Instantly the child woke up, making Demeter groan, yet she couldn't help as the corners of her mouth twitched.

The younger goddess, cooed, and tickled his cheek. The boy giggled, his jet-black hair bobbing slightly. "What's his name, mother?" she asked, never stopping from her self-appointed task.

The goddess tilted her head, thinking. "How about Alexander?"

Persephone grinned. "Protector? Ok then, little Alec. You'll be our little protector from now on, k?"

The baby gurgled in response, clapping his hands together gleefully.

Laughing, Persephone settled him back in the cradle. "Is he immortal?"

Demeter nodded. "He wasn't originally, at least not fully. Of course, I made him immortal overnight."

Smiling, Persephone looked into the boy's eyes. "How's Grandaunt Leto? Lady Hera still chasing her?" she asked, wincing in sympathy at the last part.

Sighing, Demeter confirmed it. "Though the Python has been destroyed, my foolish sister's anger will not abate," she said, mournfully. "I was much the same way, at Hades and Zeus when you were taken away. Guess it runs in the family."

Chuckling wryly, the two talked idly, about what has happened in the Underworld and whatnot. Suddenly, they grew alert, as a small eagle flew into the wooden house, a letter in its beak.

Taking the message, they read it carefully, as their faces grew pale.

Nodding wordlessly, they flashed away, answering their summons to Olympus.

..

Leto was on a boat, listening to drunken sailors chatter away. She had heard of an island, one not bound to land, like Hera had cursed.

Delos, the ever-moving island. Never before has it stopped moving, and rumors say it never will.

Almost immediately, she traced the grapevine desperately, and bartered for passage to Delos, amidst a mishap crew of adventurers, daredevils, and a few men hoping to claim land for their country.

Quite obviously, she did not fit in, though very few tried to hit on her after seeing her swollen stomach. They were an unruly group, but respectable ones.

She patted the kicking twins, as she briefly thought back to the boy she found. Hopefully, he and her children can get along in the future.

After resolving to ask Demeter for that favour later, she relaxed against the mast, breathing deeply.

..

f cloaked figure, three Fates, and twelve Olympians were gathered in the main hall of Olympus.

Some of the gods looked fearful, some stone-faced, some confused, and some brushing it off.

Among them, only six remained calm- the Three Fates unperturbed by the swirling emotions around them, the cloaked figure hardly noticeable, Athena cold and calculating, while Hestia… was calm. Not arrogant. Not fearful. Just… calm.

She could sense the other's emotions, noting that Hera, Demeter, Persephone, and Hades appeared to be hiding something.

Hera was probably 'secretly' hunting Zeus's many… exploits, there was nothing new there. Hades was always hiding secrets, as he was usually an outcast. As much as Hestia wanted to help, she'd need to convince her siblings to accept him, first.

However, Demeter and Persephone… Those two hardly ever had secrets. She would have to ask them about it, later.

Zeus slammed his staff, silencing the others as he cleared his throat. "There have been… unforeseen predicaments. Currently, the other minor gods are verifying the bindings of the Titans, as we consult the Oracle and the Three Fates."

Seeing nods around him, he gestured to the cloaked figure, who took off the hood. It was a young female mortal, with blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

The Oracle spoke, green mist leaking from her eyes, ears, and mouth.

" _The Three, of the Sun, of the Moon, and of Justice,_

 _The Enemy, those who have fallen, and those of the Earth,_

 _The Sun, prophecy and truth shall be bestowed._

 _The Moon, the hunt and the wild._

 _And of Justice, the Shield of the Protector._

 _The Three, against many, shall decide the world,_

 _Shall it be saved, or fallen into forever darkness."_

Slowly, the woman stepped back, not paying attention to the shocked faces of the immortals around her.

The Fates stepped forwards, grinning maliciously as they hissed, in turn,

" _As Time decrees,"_

" _Justice be the undying Protector,"_

" _of the Land, ever steady,"_

" _the Time-Traverser, unwilling."_

" _Blessed, by Fire,"_

" _and Water,"_

" _May Death"_

" _be the least worry"_

" _of those who harm"_

" _the ones he calls friends."_

Once again, shock followed the trio's words. Justice whoever he was, seemed to be very important. Two major prophecies, on the same day, with the same man.

'The Time-Traverser, unwilling?' Hestia thought, frowning. There was only one being with power over time, and he was in tiny pieces, deep in the pit of Tartarus. 'And, who are the Three?'

Looking at the two goddesses she saw earlier, her eyebrows creased when she saw them whispering to each other.

Striding over quickly, yet unnoticed, she heard, "Can he be? We only just named him Protector toda-"

"Shush, Persephone," Demeter cut her off, before turning to Hestia, smiling. "Hestia, what can I do for you?"

"Now now, Sister. No need to be so reserved," the homely goddess said, smiling warmly. " Now, if I may be so bold so as to ask, may I see this… Protector?"

..

 **Gaaah! I know I screwed up on the Prophecy, I** _ **know**_ **I did!**

 **Anyways, that shows some of my plans. Hestia… is a really nice goddess, but that doesn't mean she's stupid. She'll probably be the first one to find out what's going on, since she hears everything said before a campfire, or one's home.**


	4. Champion

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Christmas stuff and all, you know. Also, hooray, I got access to a computer, so my stories will probably be of higher quality than before. At least there won't be anymore typos. Oh yeah, and I have two new stories;** **Pranked** **, a Naruto fanfic, and** **Defenders of New York** **, my first ever crossover, involving the Avengers and Percy Jackson.**

..

"Now now, Sister. No need to be so reserved," the homely goddess said, smiling warmly. "Now, if I may be so bold so as to ask, may I see this… Protector?"

Casting a quick glance around and verifying whether anyone was paying attention, Demeter sighed. Silently, she motioned for her eldest sibling to take her hand, and nodded to her daughter.

In a flash of light, they were gone. Unfortunately for them, it didn't go completely unnoticed.

Gray eyes narrowed, flashing like a storm, yet unreadable.

..

Back in the cottage, Alexander had now grown a few months' worth of age. He looked up instinctively, as a swirl of golden wheat revealed three figures. Cooing, he stretched out his hands towards them, and giggled as Persephone swept him up in her arms.

She turned around, and carefully passed him over to Demeter, who showed him to their guest. Hestia couldn't help but smile softly as she gazed at the beaming face of the baby.

Already, they could tell that his hair would soon be untameable, as it looked windswept despite being in a cottage.

The Goddess of the Hearth looked up at her sister, and held up her hands. "May I?"

After a moment's hesitation, Demeter decided that Hestia would never willingly hurt anyone, regardless of who they were, and nodded. Out of all the gods and goddesses, she was probably the kindest, the most forgiving, and the calmest.

Carefully, Hestia cradled the boy, and smiled warmly down at him. She paused her rocking, as she ran an idea through her head. After a few seconds, she looked up at the boy's adoptive mother. "Do you mind if I make him my champion?"

Shocked, Demeter head shot up and locked eyes with her. Seeing no deceit or malice, she nodded slowly. However, Persephone was not so quick to adapt.

Sure, she was happy, but… Her brother! Hestia's first and only champion!

Gaping and wide-eyed, she shook her head to clear her mind. "Umm… Aunt Hestia? Can I ask you _why_ you want to make him your champion? Not that I'm complaining, but..."

Nodding in understanding, the eldest Olympian replied, "This boy… Since I swore a vow of maidenhood, I can't ever have children. As such, I would at least like to be like family to this boy, and see him grow up untainted."

Demeter nodded solemnly. Though their situations were different, she knew full well the feeling of wanting children when you have none, or they are taken away.

After seeing nothing more of note, the brown-haired goddess turned to Alexander,and set her finger on his forehead. As a faint red glow surrounded the two, similar in color to Ares's, but giving off a warm vibe instead, she murmured, "I, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and the Eldest Olympian, declare you my champion. _Evlogia tis estias, boreite na echete tharros kai kardia_."

The glow faded, leaving only a symbol of fire ringed with red, which faded soon after as well.

Handing him back, she said, "He should have power over fire now, to a certain degree. I also blessed him with heart and courage. Now, I have to get back to the hearth before anyone notices, I'll drop in when I can."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Hestia teleported away, this time in flames.

..

Two months later, things had progressed rapidly. Alex now looked like a seven-year-old, and often helped his foster family with taking care of nature. His favorite flower was a special kind, a moonlace. In his free time, he visited a nearby village and picked up swordsmanship, which he was uncannily good at. He also took up craft, often proudly presenting a vase or model he had made.

A few days after the blessing, Leto had given birth on Delos. Her children were twins, a boy and a girl, both looking a few months younger than Alex. The two immortals had already planned a visit, including Hestia as well.

As for the Olympian Council… Several of the minor gods sent to check on the Titans never came back. Specifically, Nemesis, assigned to check on Atlas, Morpheus, who checked on Prometheus, and Hecate, who checked on Krios. The others had all returned safely, but Zeus was still concerned. Two of the prisoners were key figures in the war, and the last one was just as dangerous. The Olympians were divided amongst themselves. Some wanted to seek those of the prophecy, some wanted to ignore it and head into battle *couch*Ares*cough*, and others wanted to wait and amass their forces.

About half of them weren't even there, Hades due to problems with the Underworld, and Demeter and Persephone claimed there were problems with the Earth. Hestia herself was quiet, more so than usual.

Even so, Demeter, Leto, and Hestia met up on Delos, though the main concern was different.

"Should we tell them about Alexander?" Demeter asked the other two, staring down at her clasped hands. They were gathered around a wooden table, inside a cabin not unlike the Wheat Goddess's.

Leto sucked in her breath,thinking hard. "I don't know. And the other two, the Sun and the Moon… Who do you think they are?"

Hestia, ever the voice of reason, stated, "If we don't tell them, I doubt the other Olympians will last. More and more Titans are vanishing from their prisons, but we'd have to worry about a civil war first."

Demeter nodded, biting her lip. "Okay, I'll tell them about Alexander. But then I'd have to explain how I got him. Are you ok with that, Leto?"

The Titaness nodded, albeit reluctantly. "I planned to present Artemis and Apollo as godlings, anyways. I'll explain how I came across him, as well."

Demeter nodded. No matter how hard she pried, she refused to talk about his origins, so it must have been important.

"By the way, where are the children?" Hestia asked, not seeing any of them.

"The twins should be heading back from the forest soon," Leto replied, not seeming worried. Apparently, that was the norm for them.

"Alexander wanted to say goodbye to Persephone as she had some duties to attend to, so he'll get here soon," Demeter said, smiling softly. "They've really bonded, like real siblings."

The three of them proceeded onto idle chatter, until a yell drew them outside.

..

 **I feel like I rushed the last part, but, oh well. I kinda wanted to present the ideas I had for their first encounter. Naturally, since it involved Percy, it can be** _ **anything**_ **but normal, right?**


	5. Hello, Artemis

**AN: I changed a bit of the prior chapters, like 'Chronos' to 'Kronos' and stuff like that. Nothing major, just some factual corrections. Also, y'know what, I'm gonna put up a poll as for whether he should get back or not. He'll definitely remember, but...**

..

"See you later, sis…"

The brunette nodded happily, and turned away. "Mhm! I wish I could come with you, but there's this priestess at Croatia or something… I'll come later, k, Alex?"

The boy smiled, before turning the opposite direction. Croatia was northwest of Greece, and Delos was southwest, so they were traveling in opposite directions.

"Now, how was I supposed to teleport? Aunt Hestia said to…" Creasing his eyebrows in concentration, he focused as streaks of gold swirled around him. For some reason, there were hints of blue and red in it. The latter was probably due to Aunt Hestia, but they had no idea why the blue was there. Regardless, he disappeared in a flash, his second time teleporting...

And that was how he emerged ten meters above the Aegean Sea, a mile from the beach.

"What the- Woah!"

Fumbling in the air, he assumed a diving position. His foster mother always warned him about the sea, something about bad experiences with Poseidon, but that never meant he couldn't _watch_ others swim. As he hit the water, he found that swimming came naturally to him. 'Is it like this for everyone?'

Making a mental note to ask his mother about this later, he reached the shore in a matter of minutes.

"Now… I hope I got the right place…" he murmured, trudging into lush forest.

..

Artemis hated men. Well, she only ever saw one before, but if they were all like them, she should have no problem hating them. Speaking of which, her obnoxious brother was now competing with her in an archery competition at the lake, and they were tied.

"Hey, little sis! Someone's here," the blond called out, somehow sounding annoying in five words. "Wanna go see who it is?"

"I told you, I'm older than you, idiot," the huntress snapped, before acknowledging the information. "There's only one person here, I'm going. Come along if you want."

Without looking back, she did what came naturally- disappearing into the shadows of the trees, something no one she knew could do. Granted, she only knew two people so far, but it's a pretty amazing skill if how her mother reacted was anything to go by.

Vaguely, she sensed Apollo behind her, the distance between them growing. Grinning, she sped up, knowing it'll annoy him.

After almost ten minutes, she stopped in view of the intruder, her brother a few minutes behind. The person was around her age, with wild, black hair, and a lean frame. He wore a tan tunic and gray trousers. But what drew her attention was his eyes. They were sea-green, the colors shifting like a whirlpool of the ocean, yet tinted with gold and ruby red.

He appeared to hold no malice despite the sword strapped on his back, opting to stare in curiosity at his surroundings. Pleased, Artemis noted that he seemed to appreciate the wildlife, just like herself. The deer he was petting didn't seem to mind him, at least. Still, that did not deter the fact that she needed to find out his intentions. Preferably, before Apollo arrived.

Setting an arrow onto her bowstring, she prepared herself and came out of hiding. Her bow was not pointed at him, but in a ready position nonetheless.

"Who are you," she asked. "and why are you on our island?"

The boy looked up, and the deer walked to her. His face showed that he wasn't particularly alarmed, but was curious.

"Umm… Just checking, but is this Delos?" he asked amiably, his gaze focused on her face. A grin split his face, to which Artemis faltered.

Shaking her head, she replied, "First, tell me why you're here." Better safe than sorry, after all.

He hesitated, but opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, though, the… _annoyance_ burst through the bushes. Idly, she noted that he wasn't prepared in any way, his bow was unstrung, and he was panting hard. Idiot.

Quickly, Apollo dusted himself off, and flashed his teeth at the unknown person. "Hello! I'm Apollo, and I see you've already my little sis Arty! What's your name?"

Artemis shot a glare at the blond. "Apollo, for the last time, _I'm_ the older sister! And I already asked for his name."

"Well then, what is it?" he asked, unfazed. "Or, perhaps, did he not tell you?"

Gods, he was infuriating. Thankfully, the boy piped up before I had to answer.

"Alex," the raven-haired person said, before clarifying. "My name is Alexander, or Alex for short."

Nodding, she pushed her original question. "So, why are you here?"

Sighing, he opened his mouth again… only to be interrupted this time as well. "Gods, the world hates me," he joked, before drawing his sword.

The source of the interruption was, once again, something bounding out of the bush. Unlike last time, however, it was not humanoid.

A dog-like creature roared at them. It's eyes were milky white, and it's jaws were something out of a horror film. Despite it's emaciated appearance, the creature's muscles rippled with power.

A hellhound.

Artemis raised her bow and aimed carefully, but realized she wasn't going to make it. It was too close to Apollo, who was completely unprepared, and she had only recently acquired the minimal strength necessary to draw the bowstring.

"Apollo!" she cried desperately. As much as she hated him, the idiotic blond was still her brother. "Look o-!"

She was cut off as a blur of steel and flesh ran past her, and through the monster with barely any resistance. Bisected near instantly, the hellhound howled before turning to dust.

"Alex, 12. Hellhounds, 0!" the boy exclaimed, grinning. He wiped his sword off with his tunic, before sheathing it. "Sooo… You guys alright?"

Her mind racing, Artemis nodded. Alex was unfazed by a monster, so he probably either faced them before, or…

"Alex!" A golden-haired woman ran to them, her own mother and a brunette behind her. "What happened? We heard a shout!"

Leto turned to her own children and began fretting over them as well. "Artemis, are you okay? And Apollo, it looks like you ran through half the forest! Be more careful next time, ok?"

The third woman, who radiated a sense of calmness looked between the three children, smiling slightly. "I see you've already met each other. In case you haven't been introduced, I'll do it for you. Alex, meet Artemis and Apollo, children of Leto. Artemis and Apollo, meet Alex, adopted son of Demeter, and my nephew, Alex."

..

 ***Yawn*... so sleepy. G'night.**


	6. Olympus

**AN: Didja like the songs I posted? I have a few (aka 250+) more songs, if anyone wants, so PM me whenever, with a preferred genre or something. Enjoy the story!**

..

Artemis attempted- and failed- to keep a smile off her face, as Alex spouted another of his witty jokes in the middle of a light spar. At least she was able to keep from reacting any more than that. Apollo, however, made no such attempt, his body trembling with laughter as he dropped his bow and clutched his stomach.

Seizing this chance, the raven-haired boy dashed forwards and smacked the blond with the hilt of his sword, before jumping back and eyeing the other twin warily, despite the large grin splitting his face.

"Apollo's not really good at combat, y'know…" he said, motioning to the prone boy on the ground. Giggling, the auburn-haired girl nodded cheerfully and let her arrow fly, nocking another one in its place.

She couldn't help but feel light-spirited when the boy was around, his mood being infectious even to her usual stoic attitude. His playful eyes and jokes were just too much, as he was able to make even the most mundane things fun. They had been around each other for almost two months now, and both she and her brother grew to like him quickly.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, didn't Mom and Demeter say they were gonna bring us somewhere?" she asked, motioning vaguely in the direction of the cottage. Hestia and Persephone saw this and waved, smiling.

Alex shrugged. "Dunno. Guess they'll take us when they're ready?" Silently, Artemis agreed with his statement.

Letting another arrow fly, it clanged against steel once more, and she pulled out her daggers. Grinning, the two faced each other down. Without warning, they charged simultaneously, trusting in the fact that the other won't hurt them.

What they did not count on, however, was that Apollo sat up at that exact moment, rubbing his head. "What… Alex, agai- WHOA!"

The two fighters stopped just in time, their blades barely an inch from hitting flesh. Her smile dropping, the girl sheathed her daggers and sighed.

Alex facepalmed, and laughed lightly. "Wow… Apollo, you should try playing peacemaker sometime… You could direct their anger at you instead!"

Apollo merely scoffed, and put his hand to his chest, faking shock. "What? No, I just emit this aura of peace, no need for _that_!"

"Ah, really?" the other boy responded, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think, Arty?"

"A-Arty?"

Eh? Why did she stutter?

Apollo laughed, disregarding his sister's reaction. "Tough luck, Alex! She wouldn't even let _me_ call her Arty!"

"I-I'm fine with that…"

What the _Hades_ was she saying?!

The blond's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and the raven-haired teen patted his back, laughing. "Guess it's just you, huh?"

"Aleeex! It's time to go, Alex!"

The Titan and a goddess emerged from the cottage, joining the other immortals.

Sighing a breath of relief, she quickly ran over to her mother and smiled at the Titan. She would deal with the weird stuff later, asking Leto about it later. Preferably, in private.

..

"Where're we going, Mom?" Alex asked curiously as he walked over, Apollo moping right next to him.

"My sister hates me… My sister hates me…" he muttered lifelessly, sighing every once in a while. Apart from a few chuckles, Alex ignored him for the most part.

As he looked to his mom for the answer, he quickly noticed she appeared nervous. "We're going to… Olympus…"

This perked his interest; he had heard tales of it during his time at the village. "Olympus? Home to the gods?"

Wordlessly, Demeter nodded, her lips pursing. Nodding to Persephone, she extended her hands, taking Alex's hands in her own. "Listen, Alex… be careful. Don't do anything without being told, please…"

Seeing how scared she was, he nodded immediately. If it made her worry, then he wouldn't do it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Miss Leto was repeating the process with Artemis and Apollo.

Four bright flashes filled the clearing, and then nobody was there.

..

A figure knelt in front of a figure in a throne. After giving their report, the figure waved him off.

"It should be about time for Mother to raise the Giants, now…" Kronos muttered, motioning to his second-in-command, Atlas. "Atlas, the gods will soon be distracted, in a few years. At that time, gather our allies."

The other Titan nodded, grinning mercilessly, and swiftly disappeared into the shadows.

Kronos person then turned to another person on his opposite side, and nodded. "Bring me Perseus Jackson."

A deep, low voice replied, "Understood… But if there are immortals near him?"

"Eliminate them."

"Yes, sire."

..

Teleporting by your own was weird enough. Teleporting with someone else? Even weirder.

Teleporting with five other people? Alex felt dizzy, and a hand rose to his mouth as he tried not to throw up. Only when he had fully suppressed it had he realized that hand was his own.

Shaking the nausea out of his head, he looked around.

They were in a large room, if it could be called that, with nine thrones, each as wide as four of him laying down, and three times that height. Everything was blindingly white, which kinda seemed like Apollo's gig.

Only five were occupied, however, and some of the ones present did not appear happy about that. Off to the side, three old ladies were spinning yarn, occasionally pointing at him. Finally, a black-haired man rose from his throne, and motioned to two empty thrones in the room.

"Why don't you take a seat, dear sisters?"

Hestia and Demeter shook their heads, instead opting to kneel, along with Persephone and Leto. Exchanging looks with the twins, Alex shrugged.

The man's brow furrowed, and he looked at Leto curiously. A brown-haired woman besides him frowned, glaring at the Titan.

His foster mother cleared her throat, before speaking. "Lord Zeus, I had taken a young boy under my protection a few months ago, a few days before Leto gave birth to her own children. We had waited until we believed they were ready, and took them here, to Olympus.

"Why didn't you take them to me immediately?" Zeus asked, switching his gaze between Leto and Demeter. A few of the other gods yawned, knowing this wasn't their business.

The two golden-haired women glanced at Hera meaningfully, and the man sighed. "Alright. Fine, now let's let the Fates decide their domains.

The rest nodded in agreement, or just shrugged, uncaring. The three old ladies flashed in front of the group, along with another cloaked figure. Green mist started to spread from the fourth person, and the Fates cackled.

First, they pointed to Apollo.

"Apollo, youngest son of Zeus and Leto."

"God of Archery and Music,"

"Prophecy and the Sun."

The cloaked woman moved to him, kneeling before him. Without waiting, the three then turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, eldest daughter of Zeus and Leto."

"Goddess of Archery and the Hunt,"

"Wilderness and the Moon."

Finally, they turned to Alex.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson, the time-traverser,"

"Titanslayer, Champion of Hestia, Poseidon, and Demeter."

"God of Heroes and Loyalty,"

"Battle and Bravery."

"The Protector undying."

..

 **In case you didn't know, Hermes is often known as the** _ **second youngest Olympian**_ **, only older than** _ **Dionysus**_ **. He also stole Apollo's sacred cows at his birth, and got off with the invention of a lyre (I think). I inferred that this meant the twins became gods before the two, making there only be nine Olympians when the joined, seeing as Dionysus replaced Hestia as the Twelfth.**

 **For reference, here's the list- Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Athena. And no, Persephone isn't counted as an Olympian (I think. After all, her domain can be counted as a subdivision of Demeter's).**


	7. I'm Back!

**AN: Sorry for the giant gap between the last update and now. I got caught up in some stuff, so… yeah. Anyways, because of that, I kinda forgot some important unnamed characters (there's only one, I think) so I'm just gonna pick a random one that fits the bill.**

..

"Perseus Alexander Jackson, the time-traverser,"

"Titanslayer, Champion of Hestia, Poseidon, and Demeter."

"God of Heroes and Loyalty,"

"Battle and Bravery."

"The Protector undying."

A stunned silence followed the proclamation, except for the few who didn't understand what it meant.

"Why's everyone so shocked?" Alex whispered curiously.

Apollo shrugged, looking up to his mother's grim expression. "Who knows. Maybe it's cuz we're so awesome?"

"Yeah… I doubt that." Artemis replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, how come they called you Perseus? And I've never heard of a god with a last name, either."

Alex shook his head. "Me neither. But isn't it cool? Alexander means Protector, but Perseus means Destroyer!"  
"SILENCE!"

The three flinched as the King of Olympus's voice reverberated throughout the spacious throne room.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson, ho-"

"Call me Percy. Or Alex. Whichever."

Zeus paused in his question, glaring at the new god. A few others chuckled, and Demeter and Persephone had paled considerably. However, even Zeus could not deny the fact that there were greater things to address.

"PERSEUS ALEXANDER Jackson, how in the world have you attained these titles? Time-traverser? Titanslayer?!"

Alex could only shrug, as he genuinely had no idea why they called him that, either. Besides him, Artemis could only facepalm as Apollo grinned widely.

"And Poseidon! Since when was he your champion?!" Zeus shouted, turning to look at his brother.

Poseidon looked at the boy carefully, before shaking his head casually. "Who knows? I didn't make him mine, as far as I remember."

Leto cleared her throat as she stood up, eyeing the Queen of Olympus warily. "Milord, if I may…"

Zeus nodded for her to continue.

"Right. Demeter was not the one to find Alex. It was me. However, it was in no way through usual circumstances."

This piqued his interest. "What do you mean? And why didn't you keep him yourself?"

Wordless, the Titaness motioned towards the ever stoic Hera, and continued her story. "I found him while I was being chased by the Python. He… appeared in an orb of light, unlike anything I've ever seen. Then, it exploded, releasing something akin to a sonic boom. It completely annihilated the Python, as well as trees for miles in every direction. I only survived since the initial explosion forced me to the ground."

A few mutters rang across the room, as they discussed this information. Athena, in particular, seemed to consider Alex- or Percy- intently, before turning to her father in a whisper. "Father, I believe that this boy is indeed the one of the prophecy. He already is made champion by Hestia and Demeter, whose respective elements can be to an extent, considered fire and earth. Poseidon is water, and we already know he's called the Protector. His being the god of Loyalty also fits the last few verses. Also, the twins can also be considered the other part of the Three, can they not?"

Zeus thought over the connections, and grunted in agreement. "That _is_ true… which means that they could decide the fate of the world. But I don't trust him. Percy, Alexander, whatever. _Time-traverser_?! That's too similar to Kronos…"

"Remember, Father, that he is also _unwilling_. Most likely, he didn't wish for it, meaning he is most likely not a servant of the Lord of Time." Athena chided, before glancing at Demeter, who nodded in thanks. They weren't on bad terms, particularly. Especially not compared to certain… other relationships between the gods.

Sighing, Zeus agreed that there was no reason to be actually against the boy. "Fine. We will hold a Council for further decisions, but first we have to decide whether they are Olympians or not. My children, obviously, are. So, is Perseus an Olympian or not?"

This elicited several protests of indignation, including Hera glaring at him. Athena, among others, facepalmed at his bluntness.

"Hold on. Why are _we_ getting special treatment, and not Alex?" Apollo asked, making the boy look at him in appreciation.

Artemis voiced her agreement loudly, narrowing her eyes, "We're not going to do it if Alex doesn't!"

"Thanks Arty, Apollo." Alex whispered, frowning. "But you shouldn't say that. Don't put yourselves in danger 'cuz of me."

"SILENCE! We will decide by combat. Any arguments?"

Athena stroked her chin thoughtfully, then nodded in approval. "It would be a good way to see his power.

Demeter glared at Zeus. "You can't do that! He's less than a year old!"

"He killed my Python just as well," Hera retorted, glaring at the boy once she remembered that piece of information.

"But that was-"

"Shut it, Leto! I'm gonna fight him!" Ares punctuated that by smashing one fist into his palm, grinning savagely as he looked at the boy.

Zeus sighed at the arguments, and called for silence again. "Right. So, the general majority agrees with trial by combat. If he wins, he's the twelfth Olympian. If not, nothing happens. Seeing as there are no other volunteers, his opponent will be Ares."

"Great!" Ares leapt of his throne, and materialized a demonic-looking sword. Midnight blue in color, the blade was long and heavy, shaped like a spartan sword. A blood-red ruby gleamed in the base of the hilt.

Alex shrugged, and drew out his own sword, Anaklusmos. "I dunno why, but this keeps popping up with me so I'm gonna use it, you cool with that?"

The only response he got was the god of war charging him, full speed.

..

 **Nice.**


	8. Olympian

**AN: We just moved, so I'm kinda settling in currently. Please note I did this on a phone, with multiple interruptions. Enjoy.**

..

"RAAAAAGH!"

Alex glared at the war god charging down at him, sword in hand. The new god was ducked, the blade whistling inches above his head in a horizontal slash. Absently, he noted the vicious force exerted in the blow.

A glint of steel alerted him to the next swing, a simple thrust aimed for his head. Alex easily avoided simply by tilting his head, and dashed alongside the giant blade, towards Ares.

The son of Zeus responded by awkwardly adjusting the blade so that it could perform another horizontal strike, and spun on his feet, essentially turning into a bladed cyclone on the spot.

Instead of ducking like before, Alex decided to jump over it, and was mildly surprised that the midnight-blue steel didn't even dip in the slightest, continuing on it's path undeterred.

Grinning, he ran atop the twirling blade, and stepped onto his foe's head.

This all went unnoticed by the raging Olympian, who was seeing red. Unlike his offspring, he had the ability to trigger a berserker aura at will, and wasn't conservative about it, either.

He didn't even flinch when Anaklusmos seemingly lowered itself into his field of vision, pointing at his neck. However, even he knew that it was over.

"Drop your weapon. All I wanna do is win this duel, y'know?" Percy leaped off his opponent's (extremely thick) skull and onto the ground in front of Ares, his sword never pointing away. "Though, for some reason, I really, _really_ hate you."

Growling, Are reached for the blade with his hand and clenched it, blood seeping around his palm. Something akin to surprise flashed in Alex's eyes, but the sword remained unmoving.

"STOP."

Instantly, Ares stumbled as his aura was forcibly halted, the red glow swirling back inside of him. Alex turned to look at Zeus expectantly, his sword magically disappearing as he crossed his arms. "Well?" he asked, grinning widely. "I defeated him, no?"

The bearded god grumbled under his breath, before looking over to the other Olympians. The few who were actually paying attention shrugged nonchalantly, and he sighed. "Very well. Perseus Alexander-"

"Percy." he supplied helpfully. "I decided 'Destroyer' sounded cooler than 'Protector'."

This caused some stifled chuckles, which Zeus chose to ignore in favor of glaring at the newest god- and now, Olympian. Clearing his throat, he continued, "You are now the 12th Olympian."

Percy pumped his hands in the air, grinning widely as several gods smirked at the King, who was still grumbling.

Artemis and Apollo came up, the latter nearly doubled over in laughter. "Hey Percy! That was epic, man! The 10th," he patted himself proudly. Then, he turned and pointed at his twin. "and the 11th Olympian have come to congratulate you!"

This was punctuated by a punch to his gut. "No one cares about numbers, idiot. And congratulations, Percy!"

Ignoring her brother, Artemis cheerfully pulled the new Olympian into a hug. "That was a great fight, y'know."

Without hesitation, the raven-haired teen returned the hug, before the two separated, grinning. "Thanks Apollo, Artemis. Congrats to you guys as well; I never said that, did I?"

Apollo weakly raised a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it."

"Say… Weren't you the God of Healing?" Percy queried, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?"

Percy hesitated, before pointing out his idea. "Then why don't you heal yourself…?"

Apollo's face instantly brightened, and Artemis had to suppress a snicker. The auburn-haired girl looked at her brother, then at the other boy. "So… Percy, huh?"

He nodded cheerfully, and posed comically. "Percy the Destroyer, here to… well, destroy stuff!"

Artemis giggled lightly, before miming a bow-and-arrow action. "Why do I have to share a domain with Apollo, though…" she shook her head, but was unable to wipe the grin off her face. Percy snickered as Apollo put his hand to his heart in a dramatic fashion, and lightly glared at his sister. "Words hurt, y'know…"

"Only if you have enough brains to understand them," Artemis shot back, her smile growing wider.

Sensing someone behind him, Percy turned around and gave his pseudo mother and sister a wide smile. "Hey! Wasn't that epic?"

Persephone grinned and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, that was amazing. You did a great job." She let go, and faced him with her hands holding his shoulders. "But still, be careful, kay? I think mum had a heart attack."

He nodded slowly, and she moved off to talk to some other goddesses. Demeter then stepped closer to her foster son, enveloping him in a hug.

"I was so worried, Alex…" she whispered, squeezing him slightly. "Don't ever do that again, promise me that, at least."

Alex awkwardly patted her back, but said nothing. There was nothing to say; both knew he was the God of Heroes, so avoiding fights is nigh impossible for him.

..

"Have you located him, _hunter_?"

The smooth, poisonous voice echoed throughout the darkened room, as two kneeling outlines could barely be made out.

One of them dipped their head, and whispered in a quiet, yet confident tone, "Yes, milord. My agents are keeping tabs on him as we speak. The minute he steps out of Olympus, I'll know."

"Good. As for our little… side project, Atlas?"

"It'll be ready soon. But the one who took my place is weakening. We need a replacement, soon," a third voice replied, deep and gravelly.

"Good. Jackson will fit that role perfectly."  
"Yes, milord."

In two flashes of blackness, the two disappeared at once. All that indicated that there was someone else remaining was the slight, uneven breathing of the Lord of Time, concealed in the shadows.

"I've made my move. How will you respond, _hero_?"

..

 **Hope you enjoyed. And if you're questioning how Percy stayed on Ares's head, it's cuz the guy was still in a larger-than-normal size, so… yeah.**


	9. The Hunt Begins

**AN: Sorry for the late update, lots of shit went down. Technically, it's still going on, but what the heck. Anyways, this is DeltaWing13, coming in from Atlanta, Georgia! Or at least, it would be, but I forgot the computer at home! XD**

 **Anyways, Percy will be called Percy from now on. Ok? And Orion will be a bit OOC. I dunno why, maybe cuz of the few millenia between now and the Heroes of Olympus?**

..

"Are you still unable to capture Perseus Jackson?" Kronos demanded, his voice carrying a dark undertone despite his calm appearance. It had been two weeks since Orion had initially left, and now he had returned, barehanded.

Orion shivered slightly, before lowering his head even further. "Apologies milord. There has been two other Olympians with him nearly all the time."

A loud, resounding _crack_ made the self-acclaimed hunter flinch as the armrest to Kronos's throne practically disintegrated, crushed by the Titan's hand.

"Did I not tell you to eliminate any who get in your way? Surely one or two wouldn't be much trouble, the fools have grown complacent over the years." he demanded, before tilting his head to one side in a thoughtful manner. "Or perhaps I've overestimated you…"

"No! Not at all, milord!" Orion replied hastily, eyes widening in fear. He knew what happened to those who did not live up to… expectations. "It's just… Those two, they're Leto's children. They're half-titans."

Semi-consciously, Kronos nodded in understanding. "Ah, those two…"

Orion's eyes lit up in hope. "So, you see? I couldn't a-"

"What?" Kronos interrupted, his thoughtfulness from earlier replaced with a steely tone. "I don't care if they're my damned relatives, or my own children! If their in the way, KILL THEM!"

"Y-yes, milord."

..

"Ready?" Percy asked, glancing over his surroundings. The young god stood unmoving, in the middle of a darkened clearing, the moon only half-lit overhead.

Hearing nothing, he took it as a yes. Closing his eyes, he drew a deep breath and raised Anaklusmos.

On cue, and arrow whizzed into the clearing, aimed for his torso. Unfazed, he swiftly sidestepped the projectile, never leaving his combat position. Another two flew out of the woods, from completely random angles.

Percy's eyes snapped open, and he quickly dodge the first, but found himself unable to evade the second. Frowning slightly, his wrist flicked slightly, a practiced move that brought the blade in a deadly arc. The now useless projectile clattered onto the grass, snapped in half.

"Oops."

As if in response, a customary groan followed his one word, and Apollo and Artemis stepped into view. Based on their positions, it was obvious the destroyed arrow had been the former's.

"Seriously, Percy, stop breaking my arrows!" the blond exclaimed, his laid-back posture betraying the tone he was trying to convey. "Why are we even doing this?"

The raven-haired , sighing. "You were the one who wanted to use me as a training target! And stop complaining about the arrows, it quite literally takes no effort to create them."

"But… still…" he protested, waving his hands around. "It's annoying!"

Eyebrows were raised.

Being the calm one, the other twin- the _older_ one, as she insisted- decided to break the silence. "Anyways, since we already practiced our archery, let's practice close combat."

Don't get her wrong, Artemis _hated_ close combat. She just figured, if she were to ever lose her bow, she'd rather be holding the weapon, not it being pointed at her.

Nodding enthusiastically, Percy grinned widely as he re-summoned Anaklusmos, which he had sheathed once revealed themselves. Apollo and Artemis each pulled out two knives, gold and silver respectively.

Without warning, Percy dashed toward the duo, but Apollo eyed his sister warily. She had the tendency to eliminate him first. While he appreciated the breaks afterwards, she wasn't very… gentle, should he say.

Shrugging, the Goddess of the Hunt sped forwards to meet her fellow Olympian. One of her knives flew towards his face, but Percy easily avoided it again by tilting his head, his eyes never leaving Artemis. Her second knife met his blade at the hilt, using the leverage to force the two to a standstill. She held out her other hand, and summoned another knife into existence. Percy's eyes widened.

Before she could use it, however, she tensed, jumping up. Behind her, Apollo had thrusted both of his knives into the now vacant space. Immediately, Percy took action, knocking one out of Apollo's right hand, leaving him with a knife in his left. Before the Sun God could recover, though, gravity took hold of Artemis.

Her target, of course, was her brother. She knew that he expected her to dodge, but a back attack still pissed her off. Stomping harder than necessary, her foot slammed onto the back of Apollo's head, knocking him out.

Of course, his body did not simply evaporate. Thus, his body collapsed forwards, in the direction of the initial force, and landed on Percy. Startled, the God of Heroes jumped back, allowing the auburn-haired girl to land gracefully on her feet, taking on a combat position again.

Percy cracked a grin. "Doesn't this remind you of something? The spar the day we were made Olympians?"

Artemis tilted her head, a smirk growing across her face as she remembered. Then, she continued to recall the events afterwards…

" _What do you think, Arty?"_

She couldn't help but let her cheeks grow pink, but only just. At their current distance, it was impossible to tell. At least, she hoped that was the case. Shaking her head out of those thoughts, she turned her attention back to the current Percy.

Said boy was frowning, staring at a cluster of trees right outside the clearing. Following his gaze, Artemis frowned as well. However, being the Goddess of the Hunt, she could see what he couldn't.

"Get down, Percy!"

Without hesitation, the raven-haired boy ducked, just as an arrow whistled above him. Immediately, her nocked arrow righted itself in the direction of the origin, and Artemis narrowed her eyes, reaching out with her senses.

Quickly, Percy sprinted over to Apollo's unconscious body, and shook him awake. Though he may not be the most adept at close combat, he was still powerful in other ways.

"Eh? What's up?" the blond Olympian muttered groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Noticing Percy's stone faced expression, however, instantly made him wake up. "What? Why're you so serious all of a sudden?"

"Someone's attacking." was all that was said in reply, before a grim-faced Percy hurried over to Artemis.

"I can sense him, but… It's vague. I can't pinpoint the attacker." she said, her bow still pointing in the general direction of the trees.

Percy nodded, frowning. "I'll draw it out. When I do, shoot it, Arty."

Before she could reply, he was gone.

In a burst of speed, the Olympian appeared in front of one of the bushes, and promptly ran it through with his blade.

Choosing to ignore his nickname, the auburn-haired archer turned to her twin, and beckoned him to draw his bow as well. "C'mon, this could be dangerous."

Frowning, Apollo nodded, nocking his bow near instantly. However, despite the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't help but have one last crack at his sibling. "I got your back, little sis."

"I'm older than you." came the automatic reply.

..

After Percy had confirmed that there were no enemies within the range of his initial assault, he paused, closing his eyes. Soon enough, the tell-tale whistle of an arrow followed, hardly audible against the noise of the forest.

However, this time Percy was ready. Sliding backwards, his eyes snapped open and he poured power into his legs. The jump that followed could be easily mistaken for teleportation, except there was no flash of light. Now in hovering in the air right before the attacker, Percy went for a devastating kick towards the left side of the unknown person's neck.

Grimly, he noted that, instead of being alarmed, the enigma blocked the attack with his bow. He wasn't surprised by Percy's speed, so that meant he knew who Percy was.

This was not an accident, nor a coincidence.

Using the bow as a platform, Percy flipped himself back, throwing Anaklusmos as he fell down to the ground.

The attacker grunted in surprise as the Greek-styled longsword flew towards him, dodging instinctively to his right. Unfortunately for him, the tree was to his left. The figure of the attacker was revealed as he fell into the clearing, clicking his tongue.

"Damn, you're good."he grumbled, tossing his now broken bow aside. "Too bad I have to eliminate you, but it's Lord Kronos's orders."

Immediately, a duo of arrows were flying his way, but the man imitated Percy, simply leaning back to avoid them.

The man only grinned at the two archers, who immediately nocked another set of arrows.

"This is gonna be fun…"

..

 **So, this was a bit longer than usual. As for who you have to thank for this chapter,** **zakmccormack70 asked me to write this about a week ago. It was only delayed because of a vacation to Georgia, and my forgetfulness. Sorry!**


	10. Combat

**AN: I'm just gonna try to go through this as fast as possible, sorry if this is a bit sloppy.**

 **Also, I have an idea. I'm putting up this sample of a new story idea I have, a Percy Jackson and Young Justice crossover. Then I'm putting up a poll to decide if I should continue it or focus on the eight I'm working on right now.**

..

"This is gonna be fun..."

Sparks flew as Percy dashed forwards, engaging in combat with the unknown hunter, who quickly pulled out a pair of daggers not unlike the twins'.

Said hunter grinned savagely, his strikes gradually increasing in speed as he adjusted to the battle. "Pleased to meet you, Perseus Jackson! Lord Kronos really hates you, you know that?"

Grunting slightly, Percy scowled at the usage of his full name, then frowned at the name of the Titan Lord's name. "Who the Hades are you?"

Before he could answer, however, another duo of arrows soared towards him. Frowning, the man knocked one aside before catching the other by the shaft, in an incredible display of skill. Smirking, he parried a sword strike with one dagger, and used his other hand to launch the arrow back at Apollo, almost as fast as it was originally.

"I'm Orion the hunter, and you're my prey!" Orion exclaimed, turning back to Percy without bothering to see the result of his attack.

Percy's eyes widened, but he didn't slow down in the slightest, instead increasing in speed to match his opponent. 'Orion…? He sounds… familiar, as does Kronos. But Kronos feels familiar, like I met him...'

"Why does Kronos want me dead?" he called out, swiping Anaklusmos in a backhand slash in an attempt to surprise Orion. However, the hunter anticipated this and jumped over it. However, Percy was unable to capitalize on this opening, being forced to evade one of the daggers thrown at his chest.

Orion smirked, landing lightly on his feet before dodging another duo of arrows. "Oh, he doesn't want you dead. He has uses for you, after all…"

..

A few meters away, Artemis narrowed her eyes at the opposing archer, noting his proficiency in both melee combat and archery. Silently, she inched over to her brother, who had thankfully dodged the redirected arrow earlier.

"I have an idea…" she whispered, her eyes still pinned to the two combatants. Apollo nodded slowly, frowning slightly as she explained her idea.

Nodding again in confirmation, Apollo gave her a thumbs up, and nocked another arrow.

"Ready?"

"Let's kick his ass."

..

Back with the two fighters, Percy was tiring. Slowly, but surely, his previous exercises were taking their toll, whereas Orion was fresh and well-rested.

Both of them knew this. Neither commented on it.

Downward slash, followed by a elbow blow to the head, both of which were blocked expertly. Percy parried one of the daggers, using the upward force to jump over the other, and delivered a spinning kick to Orion's head. It was blocked by his arm, which quickly moved to hook Percy's leg. Immediately, Percy moved out of the unfavorable position, landing on all fours in front of his opponent.

As Percy backflipped onto his feet, the whistle of an arrow signaled Orion to dodge, the hunter's eyes never leaving his enemy.

Thus, he never noticed the second arrow, the sound concealed within that of the first's, until it was too late.

With an ease that made Percy flinch, Artemis's shot pierced Orion's left arm, the arrowhead protruding out the other side.

"Gah!" he cried, dropping his daggers as he clasped his left arm. "Dammit!"

Glaring at the trio as Artemis and Apollo walked up next to Percy, he snapped off the arrowhead. Wincing at the pain, Orion grasped the feathered shaft, and yanked out the arrow. Golden ichor flowed from the open wound.

Without further words, he dashed into the woods.

Percy and Apollo started after Orion, but Arteis grabbed their shoulders. "Wait, we don't know how long he could've been here. For all we know, he could've placed traps everywhere."

Nodding, the two boys frowned, but remained where they were. Percy was the one who broke the silence. "We should tell the Council about this, shouldn't we?"

Silently, the other two nodded, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

..

Hidden in the shrubbery, Orion narrowed his eyes as they disappeared. "They're far better than I thought. If they tell the other Olympians… This could get difficult…"

Taking a deep breath, he disappeared in a dark distortion, the surrounding shadows turning to pitch black.

"I need to report to Lord Kronos, and get backup."

At the same time, another vortex of the same nature appeared before the Titan Lord, making his eyebrows rise.

"Back so soon?" Kronos asked mockingly. Though the demigod, soon-to-be giant, specialized in combat, he knew Perseus Jackson was stronger. Kronos wouldn't have lost otherwise.

An impatient huff greeted him in reply. "Lord Kronos… I request some assistance. I _will_ get him next time."

..

"So… what you mean to say is, Kronos is apparently free, and sent someone to attack you?" Zeus summed up, a dark undertone in his voice when he said 'Kronos'. The elder Olympians gathered in the throne room looked quite agitated as well.

"What should we do?" one of the gods asked, alarmed. Immediately, the room erupted into chaos, the twelve immortals bickering on how to respond to the threat.

Pounding his trident on the floor, Poseidon boomed, "Quiet!"

Once he decided everyone was sufficiently silent, he continued on his idea. "We should call a council of war. I don't know _how_ Kronos is back, but I'm willing to bet he's still far too powerful."

Murmuring agreements, the Olympians nodded simultaneously, and flashed away. However, the three who had originally brought the warning remained, grim-faced.

Suddenly, Percy looked up, a fire in his eyes.

"I'm gonna hunt Orion down, and force him to tell me where Kronos is. You in?"

..

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Author's Note

**I've hit a bit of a Writer's Block on this… If anyone got any advice or ideas, please PM me. This is what comes out of pulling a story out of your hat, people! Always plan ahead!**

 **-Yours truly, DeltaWing13**


	12. Apologies

**Note: I am posting this on all my unfinished stories.**

 **My sincere apologies for the long delay. Unfortunately for those who've hoped for a future update, I've grown unmotivated to write fanfiction (in case you couldn't tell). While this may be irresponsible, I also believe leaving any hopefuls hanging is also irresponsible.**

 **As such, here is my formal statement: I am dropping all my stories and putting them up for adoption.**

 **If anyone adopts a story, please PM me, and I will notify the readers. If you have any difficulty in writing the story, know that I am willing to extend a helping hand.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and sorry.**

 **~DeltaWing13**


End file.
